Potterims: Miss Universe 2000
Potterims' Miss Universe 2000, the 1st edition of the competition, was held on 1st June, 2017 but setted back in 12nd May, 2000, in Nicosia, Cyprus. 79 delegates around the world competed for the title. The final results were generated by Confidexcelly Beautiful simulators. Mpule Kwelagobe from Botswana crowned Sonia Rolland from France at the end of the event as Miss Universe 2000. It was France first win since 1953, and first european win since 1990. Review Preparations for Miss Universe 2000 began on 27th May, 2017 when pictures of the 79 contestants were compiled and put together in a Confidexcelly Beautiful simulator. At that point, India, Spain, France, South Africa, Aruba, Colombia and USA started was frontrunners because of their natural beauty and their impressive presence on their official pictures. Through the next days the competition started to get tougher and tougher, after reviewing pictures and videos of the Miss Universe 2000 coverage. Girls from Venezuela, who finished 1st runner up in the real contest, were highly expected to place good, but others like Australia, Mexico, Brazil, Philippines, Czech Republic or Singapore were highly considered to steal some Top 15 places to the so-called favorites. As days went by France started losing her favorite-status meanwhile Spain, India, Venezuela, Puerto Rico, Colombia and Aruba kept impressing. After preliminaries there were rumors of crown for Colombia, meanwhile Guatemala and Germany started being considered as favorites, as well as Estonia, who was highly favored by her bubbly personality. Zimbabwe was the main favorite from Africa after preliminaries, even surpassing South Africa's Heather Hamilton who was said she was losing her spark. Finally on 1st June the Final took place and the Top 15 was announced as follows: Ghana, India, Australia, Philippines, Venezuela, France, Israel, Spain, Guatemala, South Africa, Estonia, Aruba, Puerto Rico, Italy and Bulgaria. At this point of the competition the audience was very surprised because of the exclusions of USA, Colombia, Mexico and Zimbabwe and the inclusions of Ghana, Israel, Italy and Bulgaria, who were not expected to make the first cut. In a very competitive batch, with more than 30 girls capable of making it into Top 15, the Top 15 was considered very surprising as some of the qualifiers were never considered as potential qualifiers, mostly Bulgaria and Italy. The Top 15 walked the Runway with the music of Elvis Crespo, and there the real frontrunners emerged. India topped the swimsuit competition with a very calm walk, meanwhile others like Estonia or Guatemala surprised with a very fierce walk. Other girls who were expected to easily go through were Venezuela, Spain, Aruba and Puerto Rico. Italy and Ghana surprised the audience with very confident and remarkable performance, and they were considered as possible spoilers in Top 10. Finally the Top 10 was announced and it was formed by: Puerto Rico, Spain, Venezuela, Estonia, Guatemala, India, France, Australia, Philippines and Aruba. It was considered a very solid Top 10 even though the exclusion of South Africa and surprises like Ghana or Italy, who couldn't surpass the main favorites of the night. During Evening Gown competition the girls walked along with Careless Whisper by George Michael, and the competition started to change. Miss Aruba was considered the best in this round because of her sexy gown and her elegant walk. But she was closely followed by France who until this moment was not considered a threat, but thanks to her natural elegance and poise was climbing spots. India was also praised for her look in evening gown. Girls from Estonia and Guatemala were said to overdo it during the Evening Gown portion. Finally the Top 5 was announced and it included girls from: Puerto Rico (who made it even though her risky gown choice), Venezuela, France, India and Aruba. Miss Spain, who was considered as a favorite to win the crown since the very beginning finished in 6th place due to her not memorable evening gown. The Top 5 moved to Questions & Answers rounds were they all answered a question. India and France were said to be the best speakers during this round meanwhile Aruba messed up her question and her chances of crown. Although Puerto Rico was highly expected to make Top 3 it was Venezuela who took her place together with France and India. They three answered the same question about the issue surrounding Miss Universe taking place in Cyprus, and the criticism which has been around the contest because being disrespectful for women. India and France answered very good once again. At this point everybody knew the crown was among India and France, with most of the people thinking that India's Lara Dutta, the main favorite since the beginning of the competition, had already the crown in her head. But finally it was announced that 2nd Runner Up was Venezuela, and Miss Universe was France, Sonia Rolland. So, India went home with 1st Runner Up placement. Sonia was very excited during the crowning moment and claimed that she: "didn't expect it at all!". Sonia Rolland become the second Miss Universe of France and the first European since 1990. Results = Placements Scores *: Miss Universe *: 1st Runner Up *: 2nd Runner Up *: Top 5 *:(#) Placement